


[Podfic]  undeserving of your sympathy

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Lindsey runs across the rooftops of the Port Newark, channeling her power inward and streamlining the biochemical processes at work in her body. Fire is her element, but fire is energy and she's learned over the years how to exploit her power to the fullest.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by akamine_chan. Part of her superheroes AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  undeserving of your sympathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [undeserving of your sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914263) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Happy birthday, Ande! You are a gift and I love you. ♥ When Aka asked if I wanted to podfic this for you, of course I said YES. Enjoy! :D
> 
> Note: one of the characters has suffered an injury that has permanently disabled them. Think Oracle from Birds of Prey.

cover art created by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/undeserving%20of%20your%20sympathy.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:04:09



## Direct download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/undeserving%20of%20your%20sympathy.mp3) | **Size:** 4 MB

  
---|---


End file.
